Evil Kiss!
by putly.park
Summary: CHUU Dengan cepat bibir Kyuhyun menempel sempurna di bibir Hyun Ran, melumatnya pelan yang sontak membuat mata yeoja itu terbelalak lebar -gak pinter bikin summary-


Tittle : Evil Kiss!

Author : Putly

Cast : Park Hyun Ran

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

And other cast

Genre : OC, OOC,Romance, fantasy, action(kalo jadi), abal-abal+ gaje(?)

Rate : T

Disclaim : Semua cast yang ada di ff ini tak lain hanya punya tuhan, dan orang tuanya. Sedangkan cerita ff ini asli dari otak author yang akhir-akhir ini rada kongslet(?)

Warning : Ranjau typo bertebaran dimana-mana dan bahasa tak normal pun juga ada di mana-mana

Annyeong!Ini adalah FF pertama saya, tapi, sebenarnya ini pernah di share di salah satu fp. Jadi kalo ada yang tau, harap maklum hehehe. Semoga suka ^^

_**^_^^_^ HAPPY READING ^_^^_^**_

_**Evil Kiss!:* [part.1]**_

Author pov_

Gelap, itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan malam langit Seoul. Cahaya lampu yang kini bersinar di setiap sudut kota Seoul seakan tak mampu menandingi kegelapan langit malam. Tak ada satu bintang pun yang menghiasi langit. Hanya awan tebal bewarna hitam pekatlah yang terlihat sejauh mata memandang. Membuat enggan setiap orang untuk melihatnya.

Terlihat seorang namja tersenyum sinis tatkala melihat pemandangan yang ada di bawahnya. Melihat orang-orang berlalu-lalang dengan santainya dan sesekali candaan tawa mendominasi setiap percakapan mereka. Namja berpakaian serba hitam itu hanya melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya merasa terganggu itu denga sorot mata tajam. Tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibirnya.

_Akan ku rusak kebahagiaan kalian_, batinnya. Entah kata itu ditujukan untuk siapa.

Ia berbalik, wajahnya yang tadinya dingin dan datar kini dihiasi sebuah seringaian menyeramkan. Tampak sepasang taring dari sudut bibirnya. Ia berjalan menuju pinggir sebuah atap gedung pencakar langit di Seoul.

Ssrreeet…

Terlihat sepasang sayap hitam pekat, sepekat langit malam, kini membentang bebas di setiap sudut punggung kekar namja itu. Keelokan dan kengerian terlihat bersamaan tatkala sayap itu kini mulai bergerak. Mengangkat tubuh namja itu dan pergi menembus kegelapan malam.

_** Hyun Ran's house**_

Sinar mentari pagi mulai tampak menyinari kamar seorang yeoja yang kini masih sibuk dalam alam mimpinya. Sesekali terdengar sebuah erangan pelan dari bibir tipis yeoja itu tatkala sinar matahari jatuh tepat diwajahnya. Membuatnya harus beberapa kali menarik selimut tebalnya untuk menghalangi sinar matahari yang ingin bermain-main dengannya.

Kring…kring….

Suara jam beker yang terletak di atas nakas samping tempat tidur yang berukuran king size mulai berbunyi. Membuat yeoja yang bernama Park Hyun Ran itu mendengus kesal. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan menyibakkan selimut tebal yang masih setia membalut tubuh mungilnya. Membuat hawa dingin merasuk dalam tubuhnya melewati pori-porinya.

"Sssh…dingin"desahnya pelan seraya berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Jika saja hari ini tak ada ulangan matematika, ia pasti lebih memilih mengurung diri dikamar, menikmati kehangatan tidur di balik selimut tebalnya.

Exsco High School – Seoul, South Korea.

"Aku remidi lagi!" teriak Hyun Ran frustasi. Dilihatnya kertas ulangan matematikanya dengan tatapan nanar. '45' itulah tulisan besar bewarna merah yang menghiasi kertasnya. Diambilnya kertas itu dan meremasnya kuat mencoba menyalurkan kekesalannya pada sebuah kertas yang kini kumal karena genggamannya yang terlalu kuat.

Ia berjalan gontai keluar kelas. Tujuannya adalah toilet, kenapa?mungkin dengan membasuh muka kekesalannnya pada nilai ulangan matematikanya dan juga kekesalan pada oppanya, Park Jung Soo atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Leeteuk bisa berkurang.

Hingga akhirnya langkahnya terhenti tatkala melihat sosok namja yang kini tengah berjalan bersama teman-temannya. Sesekali seulas senyum mengembang menambah tampan sosok namja itu. Donghae, Lee Donghae itulah namanya. Namja tampan yang disukai Hyun Ran sejak ia bersekolah di _Exsco senior high school_ ini.

Dengan lekat Hyun Ran menatap Donghae yang kini berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Terukir senyuman indah dibibirnya tatkala melihat Donghae tertawa. Manic matanya hanya terfokus pada punggung kekar Donghae, hingga akhirnya tubuh itu menghilang di balik siswa siswi yang berlalu lalang.

_**Hyun Ran pov_ **_

Seketika aku terdiam, darahku berdesir hebat, bahkan aku seakan tak dapat mengimbangi kerja jantungku yang menggila tatkala aku melihat Donghae oppa. Aah, dia benar-benar tampan. Aku beruntung mempunyai sunbae setampan dia.

Entah bagaimana mungkin kekesalanku lenyap begitu saja seakan ditelan bumi saat aku melihat wajah tampannya. Senyumnya seolah dapat membuat jiwa serta ragaku terasa sejuk maupun panas pada waktu bersamaan. Suara maupun tawanya terdengar seperti alunan music terindah yang pernah ku dengar selama hidupku. Tak terasa sebuah senyuman kini mengembang di bibirku tatkala melihatnya. Manic mataku kini hanya terfokus menatap punggung tegapnya yang kini berjalan menjauhiku. Hingga akhirnya hilang seutuhnya dari pandanganku.

Ku alihkan pandanganku masih dengan senyum yang terukir jelas di bibirku. Kuhirup nafas dalam-dalam karena sejak melihat Donghae oppa aku menahan nafas. Seakan hanya dengan memandangnya aku tak dapat lagi tahu caranya bernafas dengan benar.

Kembali kulangkahkan kakiku ke toilet sesekali memandang ke bawah melihat Donghae oppa kini tengah duduk di bawah pohon rindang di halaman sekolah. Memang kelasku berada di lantai 2 an kelasnya ada di lantai 3 oleh karena itu ia selalu melewati kelasku jika bel istirahat berbunyi.

Kuhentikan langkahku saat aku melewati sebuah ruangan yang entah itu ruangan apa yang aku tahu itu adalah gudang. Pintu itu selalu tertutup rapat sejak aku menginjakkan kakiku di sekolah ini, begitulah yang ku lihat.

Ku pegang tengkukku entah kenapa bulu romaku berdiri saat aku mencoba mendekati pintu itu seolah-olah aku tak boleh sampai menyentuhnya. Segera ku langkahkan kakiku kembali menjauhi ruangan menyeramkan itu dan masuk ke toilet yang ada di sampingnya.

Tett…tet…tettt….

Ash!bel, kenapa cepat sekali sih bunyinya. Dengan segera kulangkahkan kakiku-lagi- pergi dari toilet. Aku berlari kecil saat bel semakin nyaring berbunyi. Hingga aku tak menyadari keberadaan seorang namja yang kini tepat berada di hadapanku dan-

BUAKK!

Tabrakan keras itu tak dapat dihindari lagi membuat tubuh kami oleng dan akhirnya terjatuh bersamaan. Sakit rasanya saat tubuhku menabrak dada bidang namja tadi. Dan sedetik kemudian barulah kusadari bahwa tubuhku kini menindih tubuhnya.

Cho Kuhyun, itulah nama namja tadi. Aku memang tak terlalu tahu tentangnya tapi yang jelas dia satu kelas dengan Donghae oppa.

Tapi tunggu! Ia melihat ke arah mana?! Segera ku edarkan pandanganku mencoba melihat apa yang ia lihat. Dan saat itu juga mataku terbelalak lebar. Kulihat sebuah benda putih kini tengah terbang bebas diatas kami dan-

Brukk! Prak, prak, prak!(?)*jujur saya gila nyari suara yang tepat! =,="*

Benda putih itu pun dengan sukses membentur lantai dan dan jatuh ke tangga membuat beberapa bagiannya terlepas. Seketika tubuhku kaku, entah kenapa rasa takut kembali menyergapku. Bukan karena aku menabrak Cho Kyuhyun tapi karena aku telah merusak benda kesayangannya itu. PSP itulah benda yang sekarang tergeletak lemah tak berdaya.

Oh my god! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Cho Kyuhyun namja yang terkenal denga sifat evilnya dan juga maniak game itu kini menatap tajam kearahku. Ia sedikit menggeram menahan amarahnya yang membuncak.

"Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe" ucapku akhirnya seraya menundukkan wajahku, tak berani menatapnya. Segera aku berdiri dan berjalan mundur agar tubuh kami mempunyai celah.

"K-kau...harus menggantinya!" bentaknya, membuatku tesentak dan segera mendongakkan kepalaku.

"Mwo?!"

_**Author pov_**_

"K-kau...harus menggantinya!"

"Mwo?!"

"Apa kau tak mau bertanggung jawab hah?! Yeoja pabo!" Kyuhyun menggeram, di kepalkan tangannya keras mencoba meredam amarah yang membuncak karena yeoja yang ada dihadapannya saat ini telah merusak benda kesayangannya yaitu PSP.

"A-a...ani, aku akan membayarnya, sunbae sebutkan saja berapa harganya" ucap Hyun Ran sedikit bergetar, wajahnya berubah pucat. Gurat ketakutan terlihat jelas menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Aku tak membutuhkan uangmu, kalau hanya uang aku sudah punya banyak!"

"La...lalu sunbae mau apa? Atau aku akan membelikan PSP yang sama persis dengan punyamu" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Hyun Ran, membuat yeoja itu mundur beberapa langkah mencoba membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku juga tak mau itu" ucapnya.

"Lalu aku harus menggantinya dengan apa?" tanya Hyun Ran lagi. Dilihatnya kini Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum evil ke arahnya membuat bulu romanya sontak berdiri.

Kini tangan Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah wajah Hyun Ran membuat yeoja itu heran setengah mati. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya curiga, sementara Kyuhyun masih menghiasi wajah tampannya dengan senyuman evil miliknya.

_**CHUU~**_

Dengan cepat bibir Kyuhyun menempel sempurna di bibir Hyun Ran, melumatnya pelan yang sontak membuat mata yeoja itu terbelalak lebar. Hyun Ran mencoba mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun namun usahanya gagal. Tenaganya tak sebanding dengan Kyuhyun. Ia pun hanya bisa pasrah, semua usahanya untuk menjauhkan tubuh Kyuhyun sia-sia. Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Hyun Ran mencoba memperdalam ciuman sepihak mereka. Tak puas dengan itu Kyuhyun menggigit bibir Hyun Ran membuat yeoja itu mengerang sakit dan sedikit membuka mulutnya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyelipkan lidahnya mengapsen deretan rapih gigi Hyun Ran.

Hyun Ran terengah. Dihirupnya nafas dalam-dalam setelah Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka. "Itu tanda sah kontraknya" ucap Kyuhyun seraya berjalan meninggalkan Hyun Ran sendirian. Terdengar suara tawa yang benar-benar menyeramkan untuk di dengar keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Itu first kissku!" teriak Hyun Ran. Namun Kyuhyun seolah tak mendengarnya karena dengan santainya ia berjalan menuju kelasnya yang memang telah dimulai.

Hyun Ran menunduk. Bulir-bulir air matanya jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya. "Nappeun nam! Itu ciuman pertamaku" ucapnya lirih. Dihapusnya air mata yang masih mengalir ke pipinya dengan kasar seraya berjalan menuju kelasnya.

_**Hyun Ran pov_**_

Entak kenapa setelah kejadian bertabrakan dengan Kyuhyun sunbae, perasaanku selalu terasa tak enak. Tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Haah, dia benar-benar setan yang mengganggu hidupku!

Ku sentuh bibirku sekilas, lagi-lagi bayangan tentang Kyuhyun yang merebut first kissku berkelebat cepat. "Hyun Ran, lupakanlah kejadian menyeramkan itu!"

Jam telah ,enunjukkan pukul 17.30 kst. Dan aku tak ada niat untuk segera pulang. Ku alihkan pandanganku hingga aku akhirnya menangkap gambar punggung namja yang telah ku kenali.

_Donghae oppa_, batinku. Dan sedetik kemudian aku menangkap gambar lain yang membuatku terlonjak kaget. Seorang yeoja kini ada di sampingnya. Sung Rin eonnie? Kenapa Sung Rin eonnie ada bersama Donghae oppa? Apa dia berselingkuh dengan oppaku, Leeteuk? Ash! Kalau saja ia berani-berani berselingkuh di belakang oppaku tak akan ku maafkan!

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Memastikan bahwa apa yang ku lihat tak benar.

Lebih dari 30 menit aku berjalan tapi mereka tak tampak akan berhenti. Kakiku mulai terasa sakit. Ash! Sebenarnya mereka mau kemana?

Tap…

Ku dengar lengkah mereka berhenti. Segera ku edarkan pandanganku melihat tempat apa yang mereka kunjungi dan ternyata itu pemakaman. Eh? Pemakaman? Andweee!

Ku putuskan untuk segera kembali, tak ingin berada terlalu lama di tempat ini, rasanya tempat ini sedikit menyeramkan!

Tapi tunggu! Dimana ini?! Aku tak tahu daerah ini! Aku tersesat? Andwee!

_**Author pov_ **_

Jam telah menunjukkan 20.00 kst. Semburat jingga yang menghiasi langit sore kini telah benar-benar hilang sepenuhnya meninggalkan warna hitam pekat yang mendominasi langit malam Seoul. Hawa dingin yang menyayat kulit benar-benar terasa saat angin berhembus pelan.

Seorang yeoja kini duduk di bangku samping gang kecil. Lampu jalan telah menyala beberapa menit lalu, membuat cahayanya mengenai tubuh yeoja yang kini bergetar hebat. Cahaya lampu jalan tak cukup untuk menerangi area jalan membuat yeoja itu terduduk diam, tak berani melihat area sekitarnya. Gurat ketakutan terlihat jelas dari wajah pucat yeoja yang bernama Hyun Ran itu.

Lebih ari satu jam Hyun Ran mencari jalan untuk pulang namun sia-sia suasana gelap membuatnya tak ingat lagi jalan yang ia lalui tadi. Bahunya naik-turun, ia menangis. Sejujurnya ia phobia gelap, namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tak banyak orang yang lewat di sekitar area itu. Suasananya sungguh kontras dengan keramaian kota Seoul jika malam hari tiba.

Hyun Ran menarik rambutnya frustasi, air matanya kini mengalir deras dan jatuh di pipinya.

Ddrrrttt...ddrrrttt...

Saku jaket yeoja itu bergetar. Diraihnya ponsel yang ada disakunya dengan mata terbelalak lebar.

"Hyun Ran pabo! Kenapa kau tak menelfon Leeteuk oppa?!"teriaknya, seraya memukul pelan kepalanya.

Di bacanya pesan dari oppanya itu. Hyun Ran tersenyum tatkala mengetahui bahwa oppanya sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Dengan sigap ia membalas pesan dari oppanya ketika tiba-tiba-

Ssrrreekk!

Hyun Ran menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia menoleh kebelakang, namun tak ada siapapun disana. Dengan susah payah ia menelan ludahnya, mencoba menetralisir segala pikiran buruk yang kini memenuhi otaknya.

"Aaarrgh!" kini suara erangan keraslah yang terdengar membuat yeoja itu tersentak kaget. Tak dapat di pungkiri bahwa saat ini ada rasa takut yang amat sangat menyelimuti dirinya. Wajahnya memucat, seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba berubah dingin bagaikan es.

"Aarrgh!" erangan itu lagi-lagi terdengar, hampir saja Hyun Ran terjatuh kalau saja tak ada kursi dibelakangnya.

Entah karena apa, perlahan Hyun Ran berjalan memasuki gang sempit nan gelap itu. Seakan-akan kakinya bergerak dengan sendirinya walaupun pikiran dan hatinya menolak untuk mendekatinya.

"Kau tak akan bisa lepas dariku"

Seorang namja berbaju serba hitam kini tengah berdiri menghadap namja lain yang berbaju putih, sangat kontras dengan langit malam, namja itu tersungkur, darah keluar dati pelipis dan perutnya. Tampak gurat ketakutan terlihat dari balik wajah tampannya walaupun samar.

"Silahkan kau bunuh saja aku, tapi ingat walaupun kau membunuhku keadaan tak akan pernah berubah, waktu tetap tak akan bisa diulang"ucap namja berbaju putih seraya berusaha untuk duduk, darah kini membasahi baju putihnya.

Namja yang berdiri itu tersenyum sinis "Aku tahu waktu tak akan pernah terulang, aku tahu jelas itu" ucapnya. Namja itu memandang langit hitam pekat tanpa adanya bintang yang menghiasinya, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam mencoba menahan sesak yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di dadanya. "Tapi setidaknya dendamku sedikit berkurang" lanjutnya. Ia kembali memandang namja didepannya itu dengan seringai menyeramkan yang kini menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa setelah ini kau akan berhenti membunuh kami?"ucap namja berbaju putih itu seraya memperlihatkan tatapan tajamnya. "Kau tahu, kau tak mungkin bisa menjalankan niatmu itu. Kau hanya sendiri, apa kau tak tahu seberapa lemahnya dirimu huh?!"lanjutnta kini tatapannya berubah dari sinis menjadi tatapan yang meremehkan namja yang ada di depannya.

Dduuaaakkk!

Tendangan keras itu membuat namja berbaju putih terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatnya duduk semula. Dengan keras tubuhnya membentur dinding yang ada di belakangnya membuat suara yang benar-benar memekakkan telinga. Tubuhnya seakan telah remuk karena tendangan keras dari namja berbaju hitam. Ia mengerang, lukanya semakin parah. Tubuhnya tak dapat lagi menahan luka yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hahahaha! Apa kau bercanda? Aku tak mungkin menghentikan rencanaku ini. Kau kira setelah apa yang kalian lakukan pada kami, kami akan membiarkannya? TIDAK AKAN!" namja berbaju hitam itu berjalan mendekati namja lain yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya. Ia kemudian berjongkok, diusapkan tangnnya ke pelipis namja itu dan menjilat darahnya. Namja berbaju putih hanya memandangnya jijik.

"Huh, terserah kau kalau begitu, tapi aku pastikan kau akan menyesalinya"

"Ku pastikan, aku tak akan menyesalinya" Namja berbaju hitam itu berdiri dari tangannya kini muncul bayangan berwarna hitam pekat. Bayangan itu lama-kelamaan menyisut hingga berubah menjadi sebuah benda padat. Pedang itulan bendanya, pedang berwarna hitam dengan ukiran perak digaganggnya. Ia tersenyum sinis melihat keadaan namja yang ada di bawahnya saat ini.

"Semoga arwahmu sampai ke surga!"ucapnya dengan seringai yang kini terpampang jelas diwajahnya. Tampak si kedua sudut bibirnya sepasang taring berwarna merah karena terkena darah. Diangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan-

JLEBB!

"Aaarrrgghh!" erangan keras kini terdengar memenuhi gang buntu itu, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya miris. Penda yang ada di genggaman namja berbaju hitam kini telah menancap sempurna di namja berbaju putih. Darah segar mengucur deras melalui celah bajunya. Seketika namja itu tak bergerak, ia mati.

Ditatapnya sisnis tubuh yang tergeletak tak bernyawa. Senyuman kemenangan kini terlihat jelas dari wajahnya. Tanah yang semula berwarna hitam kini telah berubah menjadi merah, bercampur menjadi satu dengan darah namja yang kini mati diatasnya. Bau anyir berebak memenuhi gang tersebut, membuat siapa saja yang melewatinya akan segera menjauhi tempat itu.

"Selamat tinggal Park Ji Sung" ucapnya seraya berjalan mundur menjauhi tubuh bersimbah darah itu.

Ssrreeetttt!

Sepasang sayap berwarna hitam pekat kini puncul dari punggungnya. Sinar temaram lampu yang menyinari sayap namja itu membuatnya terlihat elok sekaligus menyeramkan. Diusapnya pipinya denga ibu jarinya mencoba menghilangkan cipratan darah yan kini memenuhi tubuhnya, dan lagi-lagi ia menjilatnya, merasakan kemenangan yang telah digapainya. Masih dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya ia sedikit menoleh ke arah bayang-bayang hitam dibelakangnya.

"Aku tahu kau disana" ucapnya dingin.

Glek!

Hyun Ran terlonjak kaget. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat tatkala melihat kejadian yang ada di hadapannya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya mencoba meredam tangisannya agar namja yang berbaju hitam itu tak mengetahui keberadaannya. Tapi ternyata itu sia-sia, namja dengan sayap dipunggungnya itu telah mengetahui keberadaanya. Rasa takut yang teramat sangat kini menyelimutinya. Bayang-bayang mengerikan yang baru saja terjadi berkelebat cepat.

"Keluarlah, aku tahu kau disana, aku tak akan menyakitimu"

Hyun Ran sama sekali tak bergerak. Air matanya kini mengalir deras. Nafasnya tersenggal. Kakinya tak lagi dapat menahan berat tubuhnya.

Bruk!

Ia terjatuh ke tanah. Tubuhnya kini dibanjiri keringat dingin walau nyatanya saat ini hawa dinginlah yang mendominasi udara kota Seoul. Hyun Ran tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah namja itu, tapi ia yakin pernah mendengar suaranya, entah dimana itu.

"Keluarlah"ucap namja itu, dan kini nada bicaranya terkesan lebih lembut.

Hyun Ran menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, ia takut, sangat takut. Suaranya tak dapat keluar dari bibirnya. Seolah terkunci karena ketakutannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam berusaha untuk menenangkan hati dan juga pikirannya.

Ingin rasanya ia cepat-cepat berlari menjauhi tempat itu, namun kakinya tak bisa digerakkan.

Namja itu berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Hyun yeoja itu bergetar hebat karena takut. Ia menggigil, tapi bukan katena dingin. Ia berkeringat, tapi bukan karena panas, tapi karena ketakutanlah yang memenuhi pikirannya. Ketakutan akan hal-hal buruk yang ia alami, hal-hal buruk yang baru saja ia lihat dan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin saja akan terjadi padanya.

Hyun Ran menggigit bibirnya mencoba menahan rasa takut itu. Tapi semua sia-sia rasa takut itu semakin lama semakin menjadi. Hyun Ran masih tak dapat melihat jelas sosok namja itu. Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu, namja itu memiliki sayap dan taring yang panjang di kedua sudut bibirnya.

"K-k...kkau..."

=====TBC=====

Author note :

Mianhe, kalo kurang memuaskan, jangan lupa review ya~

See you next part^^


End file.
